Flicker
by reraimu
Summary: Dib ventures into a bar and spills water on a stranger, oddly enough, the stranger seems to flicker in and out of existence . holo!Computer/Dib CRACK-SLASH one-shot.


Title: Flicker

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: holo!Computer/Dib CRACK**

**Summary: Dib ventures into a bar and spills water on a stranger, however...the stranger's body flickers . holo!Computer/Dib  
**

**A/N: Bare with me, this is CRACK. I've been digging Computer as of late, and I really wanted to mess around with his character, assuming Computer's a guy.**

**Uhhhhhhhhhhh, so here you go then. If you dig this sort of thing, let me know. If you don't, ohhhhhh well.**

**

* * *

**

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Dib shook the qualms away and resumed twisting open the purple lid to his hair wax. He dipped his finger in the thick whitish substance that smelled of apples, and smeared it across the palm of his hands. He then threaded his fingers through his hair and began applying the wax, twisting and styling the black strands until they began to fluff and spike. He checked himself in the mirror, satisfied at the way his hair defied gravity, and grabbed for the can of Freeze spray on his drawer. He doused the wild mane of his hair in a coating of spray and tweaked a few strands once or twice, before he set the can down and sighed.

Sometimes he hated doing his hair, but it was necessary.

He stared down at his attire, inwardly grimacing as he realized what he was wearing. A pair of taut black skinny jeans hugged his legs, while a trendy torn up sleeveless shirt wrapped around his chest. The hem of the black shirt was shredded and tattered in some places, but that's how he had bought it anyway. He guessed the "style" was to look as beat up as possible, which he still didn't get, but the sale's associate at Steamy Subject said it would look great on him.

And he needed to look good on account of where he was going tonight.

'_I need to live it up_,' Dib thought glumly to himself, crossing lithe arms over his chest. "I can put the paranormal in the past."

To liberate himself, Dib was actually going to attend an all night bar and let nature take its course. Over the years, as he struggled with the idea that the Irken invader and his rag-tag group of machinery weren't going to come back, Dib started to wonder if there was more to life other than paranormal investigation. Of course, the real reason was because he wanted to put the past behind him instead of going on fantasizing about the day he'd see another alien again, or Bigfoot, or UFOs, or countless many other paranormal oddities.

Dib scowled.

* * *

Dib stood loftily in front of the gleaming silver doors, nervously watching as countless many men and women traipsed inside the bar. Whenever the doors fluttered open, he managed to catch sneaky glimpses inside the venue, unease washing across his body as his toes tapped to the pulsing electronic beats and reveled in the multicolored ambiance.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps this was a place where he had to have someone accompany him; surely he couldn't do this on his own?

"You comin' in honey?"

Dib gawked at the slim and trim woman holding the door open.

"Uh, yeah," the teen mumbled, stepping past the woman. The heat hit him like a freight train— he scrutinized the mass of writhing bodies that encircled him like a halo. A motley mix of people writhed and danced under the vigorous clip of colored strobe lights, sweat and breath intermingling—a stifling atmosphere, Dib noted pointedly. He didn't get why people actually enjoyed doing this, this primal form of spasmodic movements, and he didn't know why he even bothered to come alone- not as if he had anyone to bring anyway.

He spotted a beverage bar towards the center of the pit of people and relief instantly swelled within him. He could use a couple of minutes to get himself situated, long enough for him to regain his courage and mingle in with the crowd.

He wedged his way through the mob, an occasional slap to the head and kick to the shins momentarily jarring him, before he shot scathing looks about him and continued on. A good minute had passed before he finally managed to break through the throng, the spikes of his hair slightly askew and the tattered wrappings of his shirt out of place. He stumbled along for an empty bar stool, ignoring the curious stares he received along the way, and promptly took a seat.

"You're not gonna' get any alcohol here kid."

Dib warily looked up and frowned at the muscled man standing behind the counter. The bar tender was currently mixing up a drink, all the while shooting Dib a crude stare.

"Yeah I know, can you just give me some water please?" Dib asked slowly, a hint of irritation lacing his tone. Dib rolled his eyes as the bar tender frowned at him once more, before the lofty man turned away and served a customer their drink. Within a matter of minutes, an ice-cold water bottle sat in front of him and Dib eagerly unscrewed the cap, placing the bottle to his lips and guzzling down a few swigs of water. The liquid felt cool as it slid down his throat, the water tickling his insides, and Dib instantly felt rejuvenated.

"How much?" the teen asked quickly, softly placing the water bottle on the counter. He didn't bother to screw the cap on, he was going to keep drinking it anyway, and it wouldn't be logical to use up unnecessary energy by repeatedly twisting the cap on and off.

"Ehh, on the house, it's just water," the bar tender huffed, before he turned around and stalked off towards the opposite side of the bar, immediately attending to more customers.

"Okayyyy," Dib muttered, swiveling around in his seat. He continued to twirl around and around, growing slightly dizzy as his vision began to warp, and he let out a soft laugh, entertained by the blending of colors and people—it was like one giant glob of glitter.

"Having fun?"

Dib halted abruptly, and in his haste, he leaned a little too far back in his seat, causing him to accidentally ram into his uncapped water bottle. The plastic bottle tipped over- it was like everything was in slow motion from there on out. Dib watched as the gush of water rushed across the expanse of the bar counter and continued to trickle across, and he couldn't help but notice that someone was sitting next to him, a very attractive someone—a tall, lofty guy slightly older than him, with fine-tipped silver hair and glowing grey eyes.

'**Oh shit, oh shit!**' Dib cursed to himself, and as the water ultimately trailed over the edge; down it went and…passed right through the stranger's pant leg?

"Holy shit!" Dib yelped, immediately jerking back from the man. He ended up falling down from his chair, where he landed with a harsh thud against the ground. He stared up at the stranger, who didn't looked fazed in the slightest, and all Dib could do was gawk.

What the hell. Just. Happened.

Replaying it in his mind, second by second, Dib knew there was something definitely wrong with the guy. Instead of the liquid splattering all over the front of the stranger's legs, the water seemed to pass right through, as if it were trailing through vapor. He didn't want to remember how the entirety of the man's body seemed to flicker and clip, like a buffering video, before it solidified again, leaving Dib a panicked mess of teenage hormones.

People just didn't flicker like that, no way, not if they were something…abnormal, extraterrestrial, **paranormal**. Dib tilted his head, his eye habitually twitching as the need to _plunder, investigate, observe_, swelled within him. He hadn't had the urge in so long, so very long—not since Zim left.

"Y-you, you flickered!" Dib accused, pointing a shaky finger at the man. The stranger cocked his head, grey optics vacant and slanted, as a jagged, silver fringe swept across his forehead.

"Hn, I have no idea what you mean."

The stranger's voice was profound and husky, a heady quality underlying the tone of his voice, but to Dib it sounded abnormal, **inhuman**.

"You should get off the floor, my scans detect a numerous amount of germs and bodily fluids," the stranger continued, his voice tapering off at the end. He eyed Dib regally and stood up from the bar stool, looming over the teen like a trailing tower.

Scans. Scans. Scans, processors, RAM, hard drive, computers.

Computers?

"C-computer?" Dib stuttered, an overwhelming sense of astonishment trailing down his spine. He stared up at him—**it**. Dib's mouth hinged open as he sat upon the gritty floor, his limbs locked and numb and his head tilted upwards.

Computer let a slow smile scrawl across his lips, before the holoform edged closer and leaned forward, jagged strands of hair brushing across his shoulders.

"Dib-human."

* * *

**A/N: hahahahahah. Oh god. Um, so there you have it! I'm using the holoform concept that's frequently used in Transformer fan fiction, because I also….like that. Anywayyyy, review! Please!**


End file.
